Goodbye Judy, Hello Beth
by quinnfabrayxxx
Summary: The story of Judy's death, and Beth's arrival. How will Puck and Quinn cope with the changes on that day. -oneshot-


"My waters just broke," Quinn whispered to her mother.

Judy Fabray raised her eyebrows in shock. "Quinnie, oh god. We need to get you to a hospital."

Quinn and Judy raced out of the auditorium where Regionals was taking place, Puck racing behind them, not wanting to be left out of the birth of his baby girl, Beth. Judy was taking a strong lead and raced towards the car, Quinn was slow behind them, and Puck helped the girl waddle behind her mother. Puck was finding the situation extremely odd, just like three minutes ago, Judy and Quinn hated each other, and here they are, bonding over the birth of what would be Quinn's first child. The child, that Quinn would give up, the mind boggles, was all that Puck could think.

Judy continued to race ahead to get to the car and Quinn pulled to a halt, tired from the early stages of labour and running. It was at that moment she heard the crash, and saw her mother literally fly through the air from the impact of the car hitting her.

Judy was racing across the road when it happened. A Volvo came racing towards the woman, and screeched its brakes. It hit Judy with a thud and she was flown across the road.

"MOOOOOOOOOOMMMM." Quinn yelled at the top of her lungs. Tears began streaming down her face. She ran as quickly over to the woman as she could, Puck raced ahead of her and reached Judy laying on the floor. As soon as he saw her body, he knew it was the end. Quinn arrived at her mothers body and her mouth opened in shock as she saw the bloody body that lay before her. Quinn's knees buckled and Puck caught her as she fell to the floor in tears.

Puck pulled her away from her mother, and kissed her hair as she cried.

"Shh, its going to be okay." Puck comforted the girl. Quinn calmed until she was hit with a contraction.

"Not now you stupid baby." Quinn yelled. Puck held Quinn throughout the contractions on the side of the road as the ambulance and police arrived at the scene of the crime. "Where is that fucking car?" Quinn questioned, desperate to get justice as to what just happened to her mother.

"Baby, calm down." Puck urged the girl, who was getting extremely worked up. As the ambulance began to remove Judy Fabray's body, Quinn was broken into deep sobs, Puck holding the girl, through the tears and the contractions.

A paramedic walked over to the girl, and saw her labour state. "Miss, you really need to get to a hospital and have your baby." The paramedic told Quinn.

Quinn shook her head furiously, "MY MOTHER JUST DIED."

The paramedic looked at the girl sympathetically, "I understand, but the baby is coming now Miss. We need to get you to the hospital."

Puck nodded in agreement and whispered encouraging words into Quinn's ear as she reluctantly got up to get into the ambulance.

The drive to the hospital was relatively calm, only the yells of Quinn's contractions and the cries of her loss of her mother and Puck's soothing words of comfort.

Quinn was rushed into delivery at arrival to the hospital and before she knew it she was being encouraged to push. Quinn was exhausted, from the events of the earlier hours, she was exhausted from crying and didn't want to have a baby.

"Puck, I can't do this." Quinn moaned as the doctor urged her to push.

"Yes, you can baby. I know that you can." Puck encouraged the girl as she tried to push.

The doctor was getting concerned, "The baby is distressed, I really need you to push Quinn, as hard as you can."

Quinn gripped Puck's hand as she pushed, and after a few minutes of pushing, a beautiful baby girl was born.

"Do you want to hold her?" The doctor asked the tired girl, Quinn nodded and the baby was placed into her arms.

"Hello Beth," she cooed. "Beth Judy Puckerman Fabray."

"Wait-" Puck asked.

"I want to keep her Puck." Quinn replied.

"Me too." He smiled at Quinn and pulled her in for a kiss. "Naming her after Judy is beautiful."

Quinn nodded and held the precious baby in her arms and smiled. She only wished that her and her mom had ended on better terms.


End file.
